Learning to Fall
by ShadowXieraBlade
Summary: Mitsui, the ex-gangster and MVP has always loved Shizumi as a friend. But what if someone new came in the picture? Someone like Sendoh. Will Mitsui finally realize that the love he always had for her was more than what he thought it could be? Mit/OC/Sen.


Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk or any of the original characters. If I did, I wouldn't settle down with my imagination.

The sound of balls going in baskets could be heard throughout the school campus as the Shohoku basketball team were practicing.

Mitsui dodged Rukawa as he did a fade-away shot that went straight in the basket.

Then it was the opponent's ball.

"Sakuragi! Pass it! Pass the god damn ball!" Miyagi's voice boomed in the gym as he glared at Sakuragi who was trying to get past the whole team to make a dunk. And as expected the ever so talented genius, claimed by himself, got blocked by Akagi.

"Idiot."

Sakuragi turned and glared at Rukawa. "What? How dare you say that you crazy fox? Want to have a one on one with the genius Sakuragi?" as he finished that sentence, he realized that Rukawa left.

"Damn you Rukawa!"

Mitsui shook his head as he wrapped a towel around his shoulders. He was taking deep breaths as he watched Akagi hitting Sakuragi.

"That was a great three-point shot Mitsui. You haven't missed a single shot, you're getting very accurate." Kogure praised handing him an energy drink. He muttered a thank you and drank from the can drowning out the noise around him.

_I have to try harder. Being very accurate isn't enough, I have to be perfect and my stamina isn't helping_.

He gave out a sigh as he looked out the doors of the gym. The cheerleading club were practicing a dance routine for their showdown for the match against Ryonan this Saturday. He smiled upon seeing someone sporting a red jersey with the number 13 on as she was thrown in the air, it was his when he was in junior high and was MVP. Shizumi had her golden brown hair in a ponytail as she twisted in the air and landed perfectly. He was suddenly jolted back to the match when Ayako blew the whistle.

"Alright guys! We have to practice hard for the upcoming game against Ryonan, so don't go easy on each other, okay?! Let's go!" Ayako encouraged.

"Yeah!" They shouted in unision.

_______________________________________________________________

"Hey Shizumi, how about we turn our game up for the dance-off against Ryonan?" Mizuki suggested as she handed Shizumi a towel.

She smiled and took it from her. "I'm listening."

"How about we do some major stunts that would make the crowd go wild, you know, extreme ones like a double 360 up, but it's quite dangerous. You don't have to do it if you don't want to."

She pondered on for a moment as she took a drink from her water bottle. "Yeah, sure. Good luck!"

Mizuki frantically wave her hands in front of her, "I didn't mean me! I meant you! You're the best flyer we've got!"

Shizumi tapped her head with her finger, "So you're telling me that you want me to risk my safety for a double 360 spin that could cause me so much harm just so Ryonan would pale in comparison?"

Pause.

"I'm in!"

Shizumi felt her eyes slowly dropping as Mizuki explained further instructions.

"Alright guys, let's try this one last time before hitting the hay!" her eyes snapped open as she stood up and got ready.

_______________________________________________________________

"Hey Rukawa, you're staying late?" Mitsui asked as he went up to his sports bag and took a shirt, Miyagi and Sakuragi followed shortly behind. The number one rookie nodded as he picked up the basketball and started shooting hoops.

_So serious._

Mitsui dropped his bag and shirt when he heard a familiar cry outside. He immediately pushed pass the three confused basketball players as he ran out and to his horror saw his best friend on the ground, clutching her arm in pain. He felt his blood boil as he grabbed the guy's shirt.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You were supposed to catch her!"

"Mitsui, calm down!" he heard Miyagi said as Sakuragi went over to check Shizumi's arm.

The guy, named Hiro obviously got intimidated not only by Mitsui's height but also by the look he gave him as he raised his hands in defense.

"I- I caught her, but sh-she slipped." he stuttered trying to remain calm, facing the ex-gangster.

Mitsui was about to reply but stopped.

"Hisashi, don't. It's my fault. They told me it was too risky but I wanted to do it. Let Hiro go." said Shizumi as she was helped up to her feet by Sakuragi. Mitsui's tight grip loosened as he let go of Hiro.

"You sure you're alright?" he asked as he neared her and placed a protective arm around her. She nodded, wincing a bit but was eventually grinning up at him as she tried moving her arm.

"See? Nothing broken, no harm done. Alright, I suppose that was enough for the day right Mizuki? Let's just retry the stunt tomorrow, but with safety mats."

Mizuki looked reluctant but eventually nodded when she saw Shizumi's determined face before they went to get her things.

"What do you mean tomorrow, you think I'm still gonna let you cheer after that stunt? Are you crazy?! I should let you quit the squad after scaring me!"

Shizumi shook her head, a small smile on her face as she went to pick up her towel. "Shi-kun, have I ever made you give up basketball?"

He followed her and took her bag before she was about to reach it. "No. I don't see where this is going."

"I never made you give up basketball because it's something you love. And I know that you'd never want to take something that I value away from me, now would you?"

He ignored her as they made their way back to the court to get their things, Sakuragi and Miyagi following close behind.

She sighed as she tugged at his hand for him to lower down a bit, she stood up on her toes and gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek. "I really appreciate you caring for me and all, but you've got to learn that I can handle these things okay?"

He sighed, putting on his shirt as he took his bag as well. They made their way to exit the gym after Shizumi waved to Rukawa, receiving a curt nod from his part.

Sakuragi looked from Shizumi to Mitsui then down to a very quiet Ryota. "Nice evening we're having."

The other two sweatdropped as Shizumi giggled. "You're so cute Hanamichi!"

The self-proclaimed genius scratched the back of his head as he sheepishly smiled at her. Mitsui glared at the grinning redhead as he positioned himself inbetween them with Ryota laughing.

"Hey Mitchy! No need to get too protective."

Mitsui glared at Ryota, "Shut it."

Sakuragi laughed haughtily as he flexed. "Mitch-chan is threatened by the charm of the genius Hanamichi! You better watch out Mr. MVP, Umi-chan might fall for me and you'd loose her as your bestfriend."

Mitsui was about to throw a punch at Hanamichi but stopped when Shizumi held on to his arm. He looked down and saw that she was sleepy, he smiled, putting an arm around her shoulders as they walked home.


End file.
